Totem (WOD)
A totem is a potent spirit that lends its power to a group of mystically inclined individuals (usually Garou or other fera) in exchange for some token service or tribute. glyph for totem.]] Overview Among the Garou and most other Changing Breeds, the totem is one of the fundamental binding aspects of the pack. Additionally, each of the tribes of the Garou has its own distinct tribal totem, as do many of the individual Changing Breeds. Not all of those who have totems are shapechangers. A group of kuei-jin (a wu) is often bound by a totem called a nushi. As well, a number of supernaturals bind totems to individuals instead of groups, among them the Bastet, the Nunnehi changelings, and many Dreamspeakers and shamanistic sorcerers. In general, only Incarnae can acts as totems. Jagglings are too weak and Celestines need to create Incarnae as avatars for the simple act of communication with any petitioner. Known Totems Totems are divided into aspects. It is not known how Nushi, the Totems of the Nunnehi and other entities that can act as patrons are classified. Some Incarnae, like Raven, Coyote and Sphinx, have multiple aspects that act as separate Totems. Aspect Unknown * AnglerWTA: Rokea (book), p. 80 * BeaverWTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 80 * Birch (Nunnehi)WTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 80CTD: Changeling Players Guide, p. 152 * BonyscrapWTA: Bastet (book), p. 140 * CaribouWTA: Tribebook: Wendigo Revised, p. 79 * Chung KuelWTA: Nuwisha (book)]], p. 55 * CitlacoatlWTA: Bastet (book)]], p. 141 * CrabWTA: Rokea (book)]], p. 80 * Cottonwood (Nunnehi)CTD: Changeling Players Guide, p. 152 Cunning Totems of Cunning can be Gaian or Wyrm-aligned. * ButterflyWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 142 * Coatimundi * CrowWTA: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised, p. 87 * Genbu * Kirijama * Tick * Whippoorwhill Corruption Totems of Corruption are always Wyrm-aligned. * The Dark Fungus * G'louogh * Relshab Respect Totems of Respect are always Gaian aligned. * The American DreamWTA: Tribebook: Bone Gnawers Revised, p. 83 * BisonWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 135 * Chhi - LinWTA: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised, p. 53 * Falcon * Grandfather Thunder * Harpy Eagle * Pegasus * Phoenix * Sable * Stag * Suzaku Strength Totems of Strength are Wyrm-aligned (with one questionable exception). Most consist of fallen Gaian spirits that were turned or sold themselves to the Wyrm. * The Bat (corrupted, formerly Wisdom)WTA: Tribebook: Shadow Lords Revised, p. 78 * Green Dragon (corrupted, formerly War) * Hakaken * Minotaur War Totems of War are Gaian aligned. * AdderWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 137 * Anaconda * ArayWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 136 * BadgerWTA: Tribebook: Red Talons Revised, p. 80 * BearWTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 295 * Black Unicorn * BoarWTA: Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition, p. 295 * BullWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 138 * BuzzardWTA: Tribebook: Silver Fangs Revised, p. 80 * Bya-akkoWTA: Tribebook: Stargazers Revised, p. 81 * Clashing Boom Boom * CobraWTA: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised, p. 84 * Coyote * CrocodileWTA: Tribebook: Silent Striders Revised, p. 85 * Fenris * Griffin * Jaguar * Panthesilea * Rat * Thunderbird * Wendigo Wisdom Totems of Wisdom are Gaian aligned. * The American DreamWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 51 * AyahuascaWTA: Axis Mundi: The Book of Spirits, p. 120 * Bacchus * Boobook the OwlWTA: Rage Across Australia, p. 139 * Bougoodoogahdah the LyrebirdWTA: Rage Across Australia, p. 140 * BrigidWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 82 * BuffaloWTA: Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook, p. 286 * ChameleonWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 139 * Chimera * City ParentWTA: Players Guide to Garou, p. 140 * CockerelWTA: Tribebook: Fianna Revised, p. 83 * Cockroach * Corn Maiden WTA: Croatan Song, p. 122 * Mouse * Owl * Seiryuu * Toad * Uktena * Unicorn References *W20: Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition, p. 54-55, 70, 140, 371-377 ---- Category:Classic World of Darkness glossary Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse glossary Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary Category:Spiritual topics (W:tA)